Masifer one shot
by ishipsuperwholock
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW- Master/Lucifer. As in the Master from DW played by John Simm and Lucifer from SPN played by Mark Pellegrino. Crossover OTP oneshot. Don't like, don't read. I really couldn't care less 'bout ship wars.


Harold "The Master" Saxon opened the door to the small apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He put his computer bag down by the front door, kicked off his shoes, and walked into the living room, where Lucifer was sitting on the couch. The Master sat on his lap.

"Honey, I'm home," he said jokingly.  
Lucifer kissed him hard. "Do you really need to work? Let's just stay home and mess around."  
Master smiled. "Why don't you get off your lazy ass and get a job?"  
Lucifer smirked. "I have a job."  
"Being a pain in my ass isn't a job."  
"Shut up." Lucifer smiled and kissed him again, possessively. The Master leaned into the kiss. He missed Lucifer, his touch, his scent. It had been a long day, and he needed to unwind.  
Pulling back and gasping for air, Master played with his shirt. Lucifer grinned like a little shit.  
"Come on," Lucifer said in a husky voice, as he started to lead Master to the bedroom. "I've been cooped up here all day with nothing to do."  
Master laughed. "And now you're going to do me."  
"That's the plan."

Lucifer pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing his neck. The Master grinned, knowing the ass ramming he was about to get would make it hard to sit for days, but he didn't care. He pulled off Lucifer's shirt. Lucifer kissed his neck, leaving a hickey his shirt wouldn't hide. Master flipped them, pinning Lucifer down. There was no way Lucifer was having all the fun. The Master pulled his shirt and jeans off, already hard through his boxers. Lucifer moaned as the Master pulled his jeans off, purposely dragging them against his boner.  
"Tease," Lucifer managed to say as lust overcame him and he kissed Master's neck. He started to massage Master through his thin boxers and smirked at how hard he already was. "Someone's horny right now."  
Master laughed. "Shut up and screw me. Or I'll just take care of myself."  
"Pushy. I like it." Lucifer handcuffed him to the headboard. "I'm master now."  
Master laughed deeply and then groaned as Lucifer pulled off both of their boxers, throwing them to the side, completely forgotten about. Lucifer pulled back.  
"Where are you going?" Master asked. "We're just getting to the good part."  
"We forgot the lube in the living room after last time." Master knew they needed it, but he didn't want Lucifer to leave.  
"Give me your fingers."  
"What? Oh..." Lucifer grinned and slipped his index, middle, and ring fingers in Master's mouth. "Suck, whore."  
Lucifer always called Master names while they had sex. "Whore," "slut," and "fag" were his favorite insults. But he didn't mean it. He never meant it, and Master knew.  
Master sucked on his fingers, making Lucifer moan. He pulled his fingers out of Master's mouth when they were ready and slowly inserted the first one, making Master arch his back and hiss in pain. Lucifer stretched him out, and then inserted a second finger, and then a third.  
"Fuck me already Luc," Master moaned, pulling against the handcuffs.  
Lucifer grinned and lined himself up with Master's entrance. "Ready?"  
Master nodded, and Lucifer pushed into him slowly, letting him adjust.  
"Move Luc..." Master moaned. Lucifer pulled out and all the way back in repeatedly. Maser swore, which Lucifer found extremely sexy. How could he not?  
Lucifer thrust hard into his boyfriend, making Master groan every time. Master was reaching his climax, and Lucifer knew it. He gently began to stroke Master's hot throbbing cock, getting faster with each stroke. Master came, his back arching and warm white semen spilling onto Lucifer's hand. He moaned Lucifer's name as he blissed, pushing Lucifer over the edge. Lucifer came rough and quick into Master, not stopping his thrusts. Lucifer pulled out of Master once he caught his breath, and lay down next to him, holding him close. Master was panting, and he softly kissed Lucifer's chest, the cum on his stomach already drying.  
"I love you Luc," Master whispered.  
"I know." Lucifer replied.


End file.
